The present disclosure relates to a conveying device for conveying products.
Among the uses of linear motor technology are transport systems comprising slides, which are movable individually with respect to each other. The slides are guided along a guide rail. The guide rail is usually configured as a stationary system in the form of an endless loop. The slides are driven in a transport direction by a linear drive. The linear drive comprises several coils, which, when electrically energized, build up an alternating magnetic field. Permanent magnets are mounted on the slides so that the slides can be driven. Because each coil can be supplied with current individually, each slide can be driven individually.
A transport device of this type is disclosed in, for example, WO 2013/156177 A1. The slide comprises substantially the shape of an inverted U with two legs, wherein the two legs are connected rigidly to each other. Permanent magnets, which interact with the coils of the linear drive unit, are arranged at the ends of the legs. The slide comprises a support surface, on which the products are arranged. The support surface is unchangeable, which makes it difficult, for example, to accommodate products of different sizes.
A transport device comprising several carrier elements is described in US 2004/0065057 A1 and US 2005/0235612 A1. The carrier elements comprise in turn side walls, which can be shifted relative to each other by mechanical means to adapt the carrier to products or different sizes or shapes.
Another adjustable carrier element is disclosed in EP 0 989 060 A2. The carrier element is guided on a conveying device and comprises a movable side wall and a fixed side wall. In a receiving position, the movable side wall is moved by mechanical means, so that the support surface of the carrier becomes larger.